


fleurir

by Luvandia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, References to Lionheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvandia/pseuds/Luvandia
Summary: Izumi Sena, and the three times he's seen a flower bloom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i took requests for ships on twitter (@luvandia) so i could write short fics for people and this was what i did for izuleo! i might turn this into a drabble series where i post the other fics but who knows

The first time he sees a flower bloom, he kills it.

It is the last in a patch to spread its silk petals, so he crouches by the foliage and waits, arms wrapped around his knees delicately like he’s been taught to by his parents. The bud eventually opens up, and it’s supposed to be something special, the rebirth of a cycle that goes on and on and on, but—

But he feels nothing. 

How can he, when blooming flowers are so commonplace? (Yet he’s only ever seen the one.)

If he knows anything, it is this: beauty is meant to be ephemeral, to be _earned_. The general public has told the agency so. His higher-ups, all seasoned models, have told him so. And he, one very young Sena Izumi, crosses his arms and pouts and tells Yuu-kun so.

But Yuu-kun doesn’t understand, and Izumi is left to stand alone with the tattered petals in his hands.

\--

The second time he sees a flower bloom, it’s long after he’s met his King.

It reminds Izumi of his new position as the leader of Knights, and of their long buried songs together, and suddenly the taste of Ou-sama’s voice sticks uncomfortably to his tongue. He resents that Ou-sama is gone, wonders with a scowl why their time together never lasted as long as he wanted it to.

And then he remembers — everything beautiful is meant to be ephemeral, and the way Ou-sama made him feel is no exception to the rule.

If Ou-sama’s presence is fluttering, fleeting, gone… then his happiness is, too.

\--

The final time he sees a flower bloom, it is when his King stands over him, wielding his performance as a weapon the way Izumi tried to do before his traitorous body gave in, finally, to exhaustion. For himself and for Knights he has dueled long and hard, but while the sweetness of pride doesn’t linger, the feelings he held for his king still do. 

Izumi doesn’t rise once he’s fallen. His king dances across the stage, that wildness of his tapering out and leaving in its wake a formidable foe for their opponents, and Izumi can do little else but watch and hope and hope and watch that maybe beauty isn’t ephemeral after all.

Because no matter how painful the thorns of their past, Tsukinaga Leo is the one flower Izumi will never let go of.


End file.
